My Sweet
by Daejae24
Summary: 'sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf secara diam-diam.' Ujar Youngjae didalam hatinya. 'para Babyz diseluruh dunia maafkanlah Youngjae yang harus memiliki Daehyun seorang diri.'it's Daejae fanfiction.


-YAOI!- (yang gak suka gak usah baca!)

My Sweet

Summary :

'sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf secara diam-diam.' Ujar Youngjae didalam hatinya.

'para Babyz diseluruh dunia maafkanlah Youngjae yang harus memiliki Daehyun seorang diri.'

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others : B.A.P Member dan Yoo Youngwon (kakak Youngjae)

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Youngjae POV**

Aku adalah seorang siswa SMA yang berumur 17 tahun. Seorang namja berpipi chubby dan memakai kacamata bening yang lumayan besar dimatanya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa cinta kami akan dimulai di perpustaan ini.

.

.

.

'hah lagi-lagi sangat membosankan. Lebih baik aku keluar saja untuk mencari ketenangan sembari belajar.'

Aku pun pergi keluar dari kelasku yang sangat berisik karena ditinggal oleh guruku yang akan mengadakan rapat. Mereka, teman sekelasku tidak peduli padaku kerena bagi mereka aku hanyalah seorang kutu buku yang tidak suka berbaur, jadi akupun memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang sangat aku sukai. Yaitu perpustaan kota.

Aku pun memasuki perpustakaan, menuju tempat dimana aku selalu memarkirkan bokongku ini. Tapi sialnya tempat yang selalu kududuki kini sudah diduduki oleh seorang namja bekulit tan.

'kenapa ada siswa SMA lain disini? Padahalkan sekarang masih jam sekolah. wahh dia memakai seragam sekolah TS lagi. Salah satu Sekolah yang sangat elit dinegara ini.'

Akupun mengalah untuk hari ini, lalu aku pun duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang kesal kearahnya.

 **Youngjae POV End**

Namja berkulit tan yang memakai kacamata ini pun terlihat kesal saat ada seorang namja manis yang akan duduk dihadapannya. Ia terus menatap namja manis itu dengan dengan sebal, tak kalah sebalnya dengan tatapan namja manis itu kearahnya yang seperti menantang kepadanya.

" hahh dasar Baby boy." Namja berkulit tan ini pun mendengus kesal kepada namja manis ini.

" apa maksudmu? Ahh abaikan saja. Aku harus focus." Kata namja manis ini sembari mengeluarkan beberapa buku dalam tasnya ke atas meja dengan kesal.

Namja berkulit tan ini pun terus memerhatikan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan teliti.

" Aishh bagaimana ini, padahal aku sudah pernah mempelajarinya, tapi aku lupa lagi." Gerutu namja berpipi chubby ini.

" ini? Begini caranya."

" eh.."

Namja berkulit tan ini pun sudah berdiri disampingnya entah sejak kapan, sembari mengambil pensil yang ada ditangannya.

" ohh maaf ternyata kau bukan seorang baby." Ujarnya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Namja manis ini pun terlihat bingung dengan perkataan namja itu.

" ahh begini yah? Jadi harus mencari persamaannya dulu yah?"

" yahh begitulah."

Namja manis ini pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" ohh astaga aku harus segera pergi. Semoga belajarmu lancar. Hwaiting." Namja berkulit tan ini pun

berlalu pergi setelah melihat jam tangannya dengan membawa semua barang bawaannya.

 **Youngjae POV**

Setelah dari perpustakaan pun aku langsung pulang kerumah ku. Aku terus memikirkan namja yang tadi aku temui di perpustakaan, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan namja itu lagi.

Hari berikutnya pun aku lungsung pergi keperpustakaan lagi, berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi dia tidak ada ditempat biasa aku duduk, aku pun merasa sedikit kecewa.

…

Hari berikutnya masih tetap sama.

….

Berikutnyanya pun….

…..

Hari berikutnya, setelah aku memasuki perpustakaan aku pun tersenyum lebar saat aku melihat namja itu ada disana , di tempat biasa aku duduk. Seperti biasa dia sedang membaca buku dengan serius.

Lalu aku menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dengan ramah.

" kalau kau ingin menanyakan tentang pelajaran yang sulit jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku ok?."

" hmm baiklah terima kasih." Balasku sembari tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa waktu aku belajar dan akupun banyak bertanya-tanya kepada namja ini tentang beberapa soal yang agak sulit, dia dengan senang hati membantuku yang agak pelupa ini.

Kami pun beristirahat sebentar di lorong perpustakaan didepan mesin minuman untuk menikmati sekaleng cola.

" ohh ya,kenapa siswa dari sekolah TS sepertimu bisa berada disini? Setauku TS itu sekolah yang sangat elit?" tanyaku kepadanya.

" hm… Aku selalu ditindas disekolahku, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja. Dan aku juga harus bekerja."

'bekerja?'

"kenapa? Setauku masuk ke sekolah TS itu sangat sulit. Bahkan akupun sempat untuk mendaftar disana, tapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti ujian masuknya."

"wae?"

" waktu aku akan mengikuti ujian disana untuk mendapatkan beasiswa penuh, aku jatuh sakit tepat pada hari itu demamku saat itu sangat tinggi jadi aku tidak bisa hadir untuk mengikuti ujian. Setelah itu pun aku langsung belajar sangat keras untuk masuk ke sekolah yang lumayan bagus, karena kalau di swasta keluarga ku kurang mampu untuk membiayaku. Disinilah aku sekolah sekarang." Jelasku panjang lebar sembari menunjuk-nunjuk seragam yang ku kenakan.

" ohh begitu ya sayang sekali."

.

Setelah itu pun aku selalu bertemu dengan namja itu setiap seminggu sekali ditempat yang sama. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang pun kami tidak pernah menanyai nama kami masing-masing. Mungkin tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing rasanya lebih nyaman bagi kami berdua.

….

….

….

….

Siang hari yang sangat panas dan cerah membuat kita mengantuk jadi rasanya seperti ingin tidur saja. Itu lah yang dilakukan oleh namja yang ada dihadapan Youngjae sekarang ini dengan beralaskan buku yang selalu dibacanya setiap di perpustakaan. Youngjae terus memperhatikan namja berkulit tan itu terus menerus.

' ternyata dia tampan juga '

Hei apa yang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae. Dia namja dan kau juga namja.

' errr bibirnya pun sangat seksi '

Youngjae pun terus memandangi namja tersebut.

' ehh apa yang kupikirkan sih? Apa dia juga mau dengan seorang namja sepertiku? Ahh tidak mungkin sepertinya dia normal.'

Merasa itu tidak mungkin Youngjae pun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dan terus memandangi namja dihadapannya.

'Drrrt Drrrrt'

Tiba-tiba namja itu berdiri dan langsung melihat ponselnya yang berada si atas meja.

" aishh sial aku terlambat."

Tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae dia pun langsung berlari terburu-buru keluar perpustakaan, tanpa menyadari dia pun menjatuhkan bukunya. Youngjae yang melihat itu pun langsung mengambil buku tersebut.

" ehh ini kan buku yang selalu dibacanya."

Karena bukunya terbuka, tidak sengaja Youngjae pun melihat isinya. Youngjae focus melihat tulisan yang digaris bawahi.

'Jung Daehyun?'

Karena bukunya terlihat penting, Youngjae pun keluar perpustakaan untuk mencari namja itu.

" ehh tunggu bukumu tertinggal."

Sambil berlari menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu yang hendak naik taksi itu pun langsung menatap Youngjae dengan bingung.

" ada apa?" tanyanya ramah. Youngjae pun memberikan buku yang ada ditangannya kepada namja ini.

"ohh terimakasih. Tapi bisakah kita tidak berbicara di luar perpustakaan?" ujar namja ini kepada Youngjae dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat.

Merasa bingung Yougjae pun hanya terdiam melihat namja itu berlalu pergi menaiki taksi.

" ehh bukankah tadi itu Jung Daehyun?" ucap seorang yeoja yang berada disekitar Youngjae.

" ahh mana mungkin Daehyun oppa berada disini." Jawab yeoja lainnya.

" tapi itu benar-benar Jung Daehyun! Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenali idolaku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

 **Youngjae POV**

Setelah kejadian didepan perpustakaan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah melihat namja itu diperpustakaan lagi selama dua minggu. Tapi anehnya setelah kejadian itu jadi banyak yeoja di perpustakaan ini.

'ehh katanya, pernah ada yang melihat Daehyun oppa disini.'

'iya aku juga dengar begitu.'

'makannya kita berada disini bukan? Mungkin saja kabar itu benar.'

'iya.'

Itulah kata-kata yang keluarda disekeliling Youngjae, tapi Youngjae tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, karena dia ingin lebih giat belajar untuk menembus universitas ternama.

…..

Akupun menjalani hari-hariku seperti sedia kala lagi. Sendiri diperpustakaan ini dengan serius mempelajari semua pelajaran. Tapi rasanya ada yang hilang.

….

Dirumah aku selalu membuat masalah akhir-akhir ini.

"Youngjae-ya kenapa masakanmu menjadi tidak enak?" Tanya hyungku-Youngwon-

"entahlah aku memasak seperti biasanya kok."

"tapi ini rasanya sangat berbeda."

" molla"

" akhir-akhir ini kau juga sangat ceroboh. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Cerita saja kepada hyungmu ini."

"tidak ada hyung. Aku hanya sedang pusing saja."

"sudah minum obat?"

"sudah."

Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyungku ini, orangtua kami sudah meninggal. Dia sangat perhatian sekali padaku dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ceroboh karena terus memikirkan namja berkulit tan itu. Sudah dua minggu kami tidak bertemu. "ohh terimakasih. Tapi bisakah kita tidak berbicara di luar perpustakaan?". Itulah kata terakhir yang ku dengar darinya. Apa maksudnya ya?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini turun hujan. Aku yang pelupa ini datang ke perpustakaan yang ternyata sedang tutup. Dengan wajah menunduk lesu, aku pun pergi dari perpustakaan untuk pulang, tidak lupa aku pun memakai payungku yang berwarna kuning.

Secara tidak sengaja akupun bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Aku sangat terkejut, karena dia sekarang tidak memakai baju sekolahnya dia memakai baju biasa dan tidak memakai kacamata juga. Dia terlihat sangat….keren.

Dia pun memandang kearah langit, membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur oleh hujan yang sangat deras. Dia memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku yang terus memerhatikan namja itu. Akupun berlari dan berteriak sambil menghampirinya.

" HEI, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan yang deras ini tanpa memakai payung. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

Dia pun kaget saat melihatku menghampirinya.

Setelah aku memayunginya,kami pun berhadapan. Dia pun langsung tersenyum kepadaku yang terlihat khawatir akan dirinya.

" kenapa kau berada disini? Hari ini perpustakaan tutup." Dia langsung bertanya padaku.

" seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bodoh. Lihat kau sangat basah kuyup bagimana kalau kau jatuh sakit eoh?." Aku sangat khawatir saat ini, tapi dia menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

" namaku Jung Daehyun. Apakah kau tidak keberatan jika memiliki seorang teman yang bukan orang biasa? Jika begitu bisakah kau malam ini melihat acara ini?"

"namaku Yo…"

Dia menyela ucappanku yang akan memperkenalkan diri, dia pun langsung menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil kepadaku. Akupun menerimanya dengan bingung.

"apa ini?"

" jika menurutmu acara itu menarik. Bisakah kau menghubungi nomor itu. Dan setelah itu baru kau beritahu aku siapa namamu, mengerti?"

Sambil menunjukkan deretan angka yang berada di kertas yang dia berikan padaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dan akupun langsung menyalakan TVku yang terletak di ruang tengah. Akupun langsung terkejut saat melihat namja yang beberajam lalu ku temui berada di acara yang dia sebut tadi. Terlihat 3 namja lainnya yang sedang duduk diatas kursi disebelah kiri dan kanannya. Satu namja yang wajahnya agak menyeramkan tetapi terlihat ramah juga, satu lagi namja yang terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa ekspresi yang terlihat hanya diam saja disaat yang lainnya sedang mengobrol dengan para orang-orang yang berada dihadapan mereka, dan satu orang namja lagi yang lumayan tinggi dan berwajah putih nan manis sedang mengobrol dengan orang yang sangat ingin aku temui.

' ahh Daehyun hyung, kau memang sangat tampan, sampai-sampai para BABY pun pingsan saat melihatmu.' Kata namja tinggi itu kepada seseorang yang bernama Daehyun itu sambil tertawa diikuti oleh seluruh orang yang berada diacara tersebut,

''Daehyun?"

" uri dongsaeng, tumben kau menonton acara yang begituan?"

" hyung mengenal mereka?" Tanya ku kepada hyung ku yang sekarang sedang duduk disebelahku.

" yaa tentu saja. Mereka adalah B.A.P, Di kelasku juga banyak BABY nya hihi." Jawab hyung ku sambil tersenyum geli. Yaa hyung ku adalah seorang guru SMP.

" BABY?"

Aku pun beralih pada sebuah majalah diatas meja yang selalu dibaca oleh hyungku.

" haha ternyata mereka ada dimajalah dirumahku." Dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan akupun hanya tersenyum konyol, Ternyata mereka ada dimana-mana. Tapi, Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Padahal mereka sangat terkenal. Mungkin efek anak kutu buku yang sehari-harinya hanya membaca tentang buku pelajaran saja. Akupun jarang menonton televisi.

….

Setelah menonton acara itu aku pun langsung pergi ke kamarku. Aku terus memandangi kertas kecil yang tadi siang dia berikan padaku. Apakah aku harus menghubunginya? Kenapa dia ingin aku menghubunginya? Apakah dia menyukaiku? Ahh rasanya tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku juga lagipula aku ini adalah seorang namja pula, padahal banyak yeoja diluar sana yang cantik, seksi, sempurna yang menyukai dia? Daehyun?

Karena aku penasaran aku pun menghubungi nomor ini. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara seseorang diseberang sana.

' halo?'

" hmm, aku Youngjae, Yoo Youngje." Jawabku gugup. 'Daehyun panggillah namaku.'

' kukira kau tidak akan menghubungiku. Aku sangat senang kau menghubungiku.'

" kenapa kau ingin aku menghubungimu?"

' kerena aku….menyukaimu. bisakah kita bertemu lagi?'

Aku pun membulatkan kedua mataku, aku sangat tidak percaya bahwa dia juga menyukaiku.

"hmmm…..tentu.".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman yang sangat keras, serta teriakan yeoja-yeoja disana sini. Yang semua matanya tertuju kedepan dimana disana ada sekelompok namja yang sedang menyanyi diatas panggung yang sangat bercahaya bersinar seperti mereka berempat. Kalian mungkin tidak percaya, tapi pacarku ini salah satu dari 4 namja yang berkilauan cahaya di atas panggung itu. Ya dia adalah salah satu member dari B.A.P. namanya Jung Daehyun.

 **Author POV**

Ya saat ini Youngjae berada di tengah-tengah para BABYS yaitu sebutan untuk para penggemar B.A.P. baru pertama kali ini Youngjae menonton konser yang sangat besar. Youngjae hanya memandangi satu namja saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun 'kekasih'nya. Youngjae baru satu bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Daehyun.

Youngjae mendengar teriakan demi terikan memanggil nama kekasihnya. Youngjae menangis.

"ehh kenapa aku menangis? Ahh ini mungkin efek lensa kontak yang ku pakai, karena aku tidak memakai kacamata haha."

…

Setelah konser selesai Youngjae pun keluar dari tempat tersebut dan mengikuti para Baby yang lain.

" mataku sakit sekali, mungkin karena ini pertama kali aku memakai lensa kontak. Dan pertama pula aku melihatnya ditengah-tengah B.A.P. Dia benar-benar makhluk dari dunia lain."

' hei kau lihat tadi aku bertatapan langsung dengan Daehyun oppa'

' aku juga. Dengan yongguk oppa.'

' eyy apalagi aku, aku sempat memegang tangan Jongup dan Zelo oppa.'

' wahh beruntung sekali.'

Itulah kata-kata yang didengar oleh Youngjae sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol Youngjae hingga Youngjae terjatuh ke tanah.

" aishh apaan sih para Baby itu. Ah…"

Tiba-tiba youngjae melihat para member B.A.P didalam mobil yang akan pergi meninggalkan tempat konser tersebut. Dia melihat Daehyun sedang menatapnya…..

' dia tidak mungkin melihatku, dia…terlalu jauh…' kata Youngjae minder.

" neo gwaenchanha?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggung Youngjae dari belakang, karena Youngjae masih terduduk di atas tanah. Youngjae pun membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih dan postur tubuh yang agak berisi dan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan,dia tersenyum ramah dengan matanya yang agak sipit dan seperti kelinci(?).

"kau Yoo Youngjaekan? Ikutlah denganku." Tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae yang akan merespon namja tampan ini pun langsung membawa Youngjae masuk kedalam mobil namja ini. 'siapa dia?' itulah yang di pikirkan Youngjae saat ini.

Didalam mobil namja tampan ini pun membuka pembicaraan.

" namaku Kim Himchan. Aku adalah anak dari directur TSentertainment yang menaungi B.A.P."

Youngjae pun hanya menatapnya dengan bingung dan canggung.

" jangan khawatir, aku sudah tahu banyak tentangmu dari Daehyun. Sebenarnya aku yang memaksa dia bercerita hehe."

" ohh benarkah?"

" karena aku ingin melihat, siapa sih pemuda pilihan Daehyun? Ternyata namja sepertimu. Lucu juga."

Youngjaepun hanya tertawa canggung.

"haha, kau ini manis sekali." Himchan pun mencubit pipi Youngjae gemas. "ohh ya, bagaimana kencan pertama kalian?"

"ehh itu…"

" ayolah ceritakan, soalnya Daehyun tidak mau menceritakannya padaku." Bujuk Himchan kepada Youngjae yang saat ini sedang memegangi pipinya yang mulai memanas karena malu.

" jadi begini…."

 **Flashback on**

Youngjae sedang berdiri disebuah taman yang lumayan sepi, sembari merapikan pakaian yang simple yang dikenakannya, Youngjae pun menengok ke kanan dan kiri berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya segera muncul.

" dia lama sekali."

10 menit kemudian…..

" Jae-ya maaf aku terlambat." Terlihatlah seseorang dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam memakai topi dan juga masker.

" gwaenchana, aku tahu kamu sibuk." Kata Youngjae sembari tersenyum kepada namja yang baru saja menghampirinya.

" kau memang baik." Ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut Youngjae.

Youngjae pun hanya menunduk malu. Masih ada rasa canggung diantara mereka. Hening pun terjadi diantara mereka.

" nah, mau kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya namja ini-Daehyun, untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. " apakah kita hanya akan berkeliling ditaman ini saja atau menonton film?" lanjutnya.

" Hmm terserah kau saja." Jawab Youngjae malu-malu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Daehyun pun menggandeng tangan Youngjae. Youngjae yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya pun langsung menatap Daehyun." Ya sudah kita jalan-jalan disekitar sini saja." Padahal saat ini Daehyun sama gugupnya dengan Youngjae yang terus menatapnya.

…..

Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling taman, rasa canggungpun tidak dirasakan lagi oleh mereka. Mereka sangat bersenang-senang saat ini, mencoba beberapa barang yang dijual dipinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. Daehyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Youngjae yang terus tertawa dan tersenyum setelah mencoba beberapa bando yang imut-imut, menurutnya Youngjae sangat manis.

 **Flashback end**

Cerita Yougjae kepada Himchan dengan malu-malu.

" ahh kalian menggemaskan sekali." Kata Himchan geregetan sambil tertawa kecil. " nahh sekarang sudah sampai ayo turun." Lanjut Himchan sembari mengajak Youngjae untuk keluar dari mobil.

" dimana ini?" youngjae yang penasaranpun bertanya kepada Himchan yang mulai menuntunnya masuk kedalam kegung yang sangat besar.

"ini adalah gedung dimana para member B.A.P tinggal. Disinilah dormnya B.A.P." jelas Himchan kepada Youngjae yang terlihat penasaran.

" kenapa Himchan-ssi membawaku kesini."

" hahaha santai saja, panggil saja aku hyung rasanya kurang enak jika dipanggil Himchan-ssi."

" Hmm baiklah… Hyung?" ada nada ragu dari ucapan Youngjae yang membuat Himchan terkekeh. " jadi… kenapa hyung membawaku kemari?" Tanya Youngjae lagi yang sebelumnya pertanyaannya sempat terabaikan oleh Himchan.

" Daehyun menyuruhku membawamu."

Mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar. Himchanpun menekan sebuah bel disisi kanan pintu tersebut. Tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka melihatkan sesosok pria berwajah sangar nan tampan. Himchan pun tersenyum manis setelah melihat namja yang membukakan pintu tersebut, berbeda dengan Youngjae. Youngjae justru kaget melihat namja itu, Youngjae tidak percaya bahwa saat ini sosok yang selalu dikagumi oleh banyak orang sebagai Leader terbaik abad ini berdiri didepan matanya.

" silahkan masuk Hime dan…hm Youngjae." Sapa Yongguk kepada Youngjae yang terlihat kaget.

" ehh hmm-terima kasih." Youngjae pun salah tingkah.

Setelah masuk kedalam dorm Youngjae sangat kagum dan merasa terhormat, karena bisa langsung melihat semua member B.A.P secara langsung.

" ehh jadi ini pacar Daehyun hyung?" Tanya pria ini-Junhong.

" lain dari pikiranku." Jongup pun membuka suara yang langsung mendapat toyoran dari Daehyun.

" hei Youngjae-ya." Daehyun pun langsung menghampiri Youngjae dengan semangat yang semenjak tadi melihat Youngjae terdiam. " rasanya tidak enak jika mengobrol didepan pintu, ayo masuk." Daehyun pun menuntun Youngjae yang diam seribubahasa."ehh hari ini kau tidak pakai kacamata…Jae-ya?" daehyun pun melihat mata Youngjae yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"waaa dia menangis, kau membuatnya menangis hyung." Junhongpun kaget melihat Youngjae yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Mendengar itu Daehyun pun langsung memberikan tatapan menusuk pada maknasenya itu.

"ehh bukan begitu…" youngjae pun mulai mengusap kedua matanya."i-ini… gara-gara aku memakai lensa kontak, makannya mata ku berair." Youngjae pun segara meralat ucapan Junhong. "rasanya situasi ini membuat ku ingin menangis, karena aku bukan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan aku itu seorang namja."

" ehh cantik?" jongup mengucapkannya dengan nada datar.

" Yeoja?" Himchan punmerasa aneh.

" kau tidak apa-apa Jae-ya?" Daehyun pun merasa khawatir dengan ucapan Youngjae yang tiba-tiba itu.

'aku gak bisa menahan diriku. Aish dasar Youngjae pabo.' Youngjae pun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan ucapan yang aneh.

" haha padahal kita baru bertemu sebentar dan Himchan hyung sudah mengajakku kemari. Tapi aku harus pulang karena Hyung-ku menunggu dirumah." Dengan nada canggung Youngjae pun mencoba untuk pamit kepada mereka, tapi hal itu ditahan oleh Himchan.

" hei, kalau kau pergi sekarang, Dehyun tidak bisa mengejarmu dan kau tidak bisa membuat Daehyun mengejarmu." Tiba-tiba keadaan pun menjadi serius, kecuali Daehyun yang terlihat sedih.

" kau tahukan seperti apa orang yang kau sukai. Kalian gak akan bisa berhubungan seperti orang lain,kau harus siap untuk itu." Lanjut Yongguk yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Youngjae dan Himchan.

" pokoknya…aku harus pulang…permisi." Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan pun berlari pergi meninggal tempat tersebut. Daehyun yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Youngjae dengan sedih.

" ehh maaf apa sikap ku keterlaluan?" Tanya Junhong yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan barusan.

" ini bukan salahmu maknae, dia memang seperti itu." Jawab Dehyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" apa boleh buat, karena ini lah dunia yang kita pilih."

" Bbang.." Himchan pun tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan Yongguk yang sedang mengelus lembut surai hitam Himchan.

…

'siap atau tidak….. sejak awal aku tahu bahwa ini mustahil.'

'Karena namja yang kusukai adalah namja yang kutemui di perpustakaan dan tidak kuketahui namanya, tapi namja itu….'

Youngjae pun membayangkan wajah Daehyun ketika sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung dan banyak yeoja yang meneriakinya, dengan perasaan yang sedih.

.

.

.

 **Youngjae POV**

Hahhhhhh, sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, dan aku pun tidak menghubungi Daehyun sama sekali. Aku sedang bertekad kuat untuk tidak melihat Daehyun ditv ataupun majalah.

" ahh gawat, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Selama beberapa waktu ini aku pun berkutat-kutat dengan banyak buku untuk berusaha meraih fakultas kedokteran. Akupun menangkupkan daguku diatas tanganku, dimeja belajarku.

Andai saja ketika kami berada diperpustakaan waktu berhenti….ketika kami hanya sedang berduaan diperpustakaan. Sedih rasanya….

 **Youngjae POV End**

Karena ingin pergi ke kamar mandi Youngjae pun keluar dari kamarnya.

' selamat malam pemirsa…. Disini saya sedang bersama dengan B.A.P. kalian ta…'

PIP

Youngjae pun langsung mematikan televisi yang sedang di tonton oleh Hyung-nya. Hyungnya pun protes.

"yak. Youngjae-ya kenapa kau matikan televisinya. Kembalikan remotenya."

Youngwon pun beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak mengambil remote yang ada ditangan Youngjae.

"kembalikan."

"gak mau." Youngjae terus memeluk remote Tvnya, tidak mau direbut oleh hyungnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

" siapa sih yang datang malam-malam gini. Youngjae buka pintunya."

KAGET.

Itulah reaksi Youngjae saat ini setelah membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Dae-Dehyun…"

"hmm hai.." sapa Daehyun sopan.

" se-sekarang kau sedang muncul di tv…" tunjuk Youngjae kedalam rumahnya dengan canggung plus bingung, karena kan barusan Youngjae baru melihat para member B.A.P ditelevisi.

" ah..itukan hanya rekaman." Jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

" Youngjae-ya siapa yang datang." Kakak Youngjaepun berteriak dari dalam rumah, karena Youngjae lama sekali. Mendengar itu Youngjae pun langsung menyuruh Daehyun pulang.

" pulanglah."

Tanpa memperdulikan Youngjae, Daehyun pun langsung memeluk Youngjae dengan erat. Youngjae sangat terkejut atas kelakuan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" aku tahu kalau namja yang kau sukai itu bukanlan salah satu member dari B.A.P yang bernama Jung Daehyun, melainkan namja Sma diperpustakaan itu. Aku tahu itu."

"Daehyun-na…"

" hei siapa kau?!"

Karena kakak Youngjae penasaran, kenapa Youngjae lama sekali, ia pun menyusul Youngjae kedepan. Dan melihat hal yang tak terduga itu, kakak Youngjae pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya hendak meninju wajah Daehyun.

"kurang ajar."

" JANGAN.." melihat itu Youngjae pun berdiri didepan Daehyun yang kaget akan kedatangan kakaknya yang secara tiba-tiba. Pukulanpun tak terhindarkan. Akhirnya Youngjaelah yang terkena tinju kakaknya sendiri. Masa iya Youngjae akan membiarkan wajah seorang idol terluka karenanya.

"YOUNGJAE-YA!"

Melihat Youngjae yang terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras hingga kacamata yang dipakainya pun terjatuh dan retak. Mereka berdua sangat khawatir.

…..

…..

Bla bla…

Terdengar suara orang berbicara samar-samar. Youngjae pun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa pusing. Youngjae saat ini sedang berada dikamarnya, karena tadi Youngjae pingsan. Pintu kamarnyapun terbuka lebar sehingga ia bisa mendengar seseorang bicara diruang sebelahnya.

'suara orang bicara?..'

' kenapa idol sepertimu mau berhubungan dengan adikku, Youngjae…'

'hyungku hebat, bisa langsung mengenali Daehyun.'

" pokoknya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melihat Youngjae bersedih. Lagipula disekitarmu kan banyak wanita yang cantik-cantik, apalagi Youngjae itu seorang namja dan kau juga." Tegas kakak Youngjae kepada Dehyun.

" aku tidak pernah memandang hal seperti itu. Aku tidak memandang bulu."

" hah?"

"ah.. dengan kata lain, Youngjae adalah pemuda yang sangat baik… baru kali ini aku menemukan pemuda yang membuatku ingin terus bersamanya."

Mendengar itu Youngjae pun membulatkan kedua matanya, saat ini Youngjae sedang tiduran dengan memunggungi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Daehyun. Berbeda dengan kakak Youngjae yang terkejut akan ucapan Daehyun dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"pulanglah.." ucap Youngwon kepada Daehyun sembari memalingkan tatapannya dari Daehyun.

"baiklah." Kata Daehyun pasrah. Saat Daehyun hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba Youngjae langsung keluar kamarnya dengan memegangi pipi kirinya yang sakit kerana terkena pukulan kakaknya.

"tu-tunggu… akupun ingin terus bersamamu." Mendengar itu Daehyun pun langsung memandang Youngjae dengan terkejut.

"sebernarnya Jung Daehyun dari B.A.P sangatlah keren, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku kabur karena tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…. Tapi memkipun begitu aku tetap ingin bersamamu."

Mendengar ucapan Youngjae, Daehyun pun langsung menarik tangan Youngjae dan meminta izin kepada Youngwon.

"hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku pinjam Youngjae sebentar." Daehyun pun langsung menarik Youngjae keluar rumahnya.

Melihat itu Youngwon hanya menatap kepergian mereka berdua. " rasanya aku ingin menangis… dasar."

Setelah berada diluar, tanpa basa basi Daehyun pun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Youngjae.

"ehh bagaiman kalau Himchan hyung marah.." Youngjae yang terlihat salang tingkah pun langsung berkata begitu.

" biar saja 'mereka' pun sering melakukannya. Jadi sama saja." Jawab Daehyun santai. Daehyun pun langsung memeluk Youngjae. 'eh? Mereka?'

" eh tapi kan aku namja dan bukan seorang yeoja yang cantik."

" tapi dilihat dari manapun kau tetap terlihat manis." Dengan senyum jahil dan menggoda Daehyun pun langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Youngjae dan langsung menariknya mendekat agar ia bisa mencium bibir Youngjae lagi. Tanpa protes Youngjae pun ikut menikmatinya dan ikut menutup kedua matanya.

'sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf secara diam-diam.' Ujar Youngjae didalam hatinya.

'para Babyz diseluruh dunia maafkanlah Youngjae yang harus memiliki Daehyun seorang diri.'

 **End-**

Gimana?

Ini adalah fanfic tentang Daejae pertama aku. Sebenernya ini ceritanya tuh terinspirasi dari sebuah komik Jepang yang berjudul 'Dream Kiss'. Tunggu fanfic Daejae berikutnya yaa Raeders^^ terimakasih…

Senang anda menikmatinya^^

Mind to review?


End file.
